The present invention relates generally to communication management and more particularly, to a multisensory signaling structure that enables a user to manage the receipt of incoming communication events, after an initial notification sequence, using multiple media options.
Recent advancements in communication technology have made push media channels a reality. These channels typically xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d information to a designated receiving device (e.g., pager) without requiring a user to specifically request the information. This, in conjunction with development of integrated text and voice at the desktop and in mobile devices, creates an environment where users are increasingly demanding service strategies that allow them to prioritize competing demands on their attention.
Not only do busy people need a way of recognizing the contextxe2x80x94the who, what, when, and whyxe2x80x94of an incoming notification, they also need choices on how to respond to the request in real-time. For example, by structuring an alerting or notification sequence to provide more context about the nature of an interruption (i.e., the who, what, when, and why) and then integrating communication management options that are media independent, users may intercept and direct an incoming communication to a device or person of their choosing.
On the service delivery side of the equation, service providers are looking for ways of increasing their presence to the end user. To facilitate this endeavor, there is a need for a notification/signaling framework that enables service providers to configure their commercial appearance to the customer and tailor communication management options to maximize service availability. For example, with such a framework, a sports broadcaster can notify its subscribers of a particular newsworthy event via a multimedia banner. If the event is on video, the user can then select to receive the broadcast at their desktop computer, or perhaps listen to the play-by-play via a personal audio device.
Currently, real-time communication management options are limited (e.g., live voice calls can only be ignored or answered). Calling Line Identification (CLID) provides some real-time information regarding the xe2x80x9cwhoxe2x80x9d of the incoming-communication but more strictly reflects the source device rather than the user of the device. Display of Second Call Waiting Identification (DSCWID) provides some real-time communication management by enabling users to put a second call on hold while they finish the first. However, the constraints of CLID limit this feature by identifying the connection subscriber rather than the user.
In the text domain, there is currently no possibility of intercepting an e-mail on its way to an in-box. Text messaging services direct data, such as e-mail, to a user""s inbox and then notify the user of its arrival. If the user wants to view the e-mail or call the sender back, they must first enter the mailbox, select the communication, open it, read it, and then reply. Other disposition options (e.g., forward, copy, delete) can only be invoked after the user receives the communication. Currently, there are no products that allow a user to intercept a communication during the notification sequence and re-route it to another device or person, or request the sender to alter the communication media.
There are some third party service providers that integrate text-based and voice-based communications into a single xe2x80x9cinboxxe2x80x9d and then notify the subscriber of their presence. Often times the notification is to a pager or a cell phone. In the latter case, media translation devices can recode a text file into speech. Although these services provide unified notification of all messages, they do not currently respond to the real-time voice calls, and often restrict access to information pertaining to the incoming communication to the device subscriber.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a multisensory signaling structure that is applicable to a variety of receiving devices to allow a user to manage incoming communication events.
It is also desirable to provide the user with a number of call management options that may be invoked in real-time.
It is further desirable to structure notifications of incoming communication events.
In addition, it is desirable to couple real-time notifications with communication management options.
It is further desirable to route an incoming communication event to a receiving device or person of the receiver""s choice in real-time.
It is also desirable to employ personal, wearable communication devices for receiving incoming multimedia notifications and information in a preselected format.
Finally, it is desirable to allow a user to intercept a communication, during the notification sequence and re-route it to another device or person, or request the sender to alter the communication media.
Additional desires, features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the following description, and will be apparent from description or may be learned by practicing the invention.
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention meet these desires by allowing a user to manage the receipt of incoming communication events, after an initial notification sequence, using multiple media options.
A system consistent with this invention for managing an incoming communication event comprises means for notifying a user of the incoming communication event; means for providing a plurality of communication management options to the user; means for receiving a selection of one of the communication management options; and means for taking an action regarding the incoming communication event consistent with the selected communication management option.
A method consistent with this invention for managing an incoming communication event comprises the steps of notifying a user of the incoming communication event; providing a plurality of communication management options to the user; receiving a selection of one of the communication management options; and taking an action regarding the incoming communication event consistent with the selected communication management option.
Both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.